Forbidden Love
by HeibbaHp
Summary: This is just some crack that popped into my head. LilySirius contains violence in later chapters. No likey, no ready.  Will maybe increase rating for later chappies.
1. Introduction and Love Discoveries

_**Forbidden**__**Love**_

_**Chapter 1-**__**Introduction**__** and **__**Love **__**Discoveries**_

A/N: Well, this story just popped into my head and it wouldn't go away. I had a little problem beginning, but after that it just went on... smoothly. The first chappie is a bit calm, but after that things start to heat up:D. ENJOY!!I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPPIE IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except the things you don't recognize, and the plot. J.K. Rowling invented these fantabulous characters.

She was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and

Wizardry. She thought of the boy she had fallen in love with. It had been a while

since they had spoken to eachother now. She had to put up the act of hating him,

because she hated his best friend. And she hated it. She wanted to tell him that she

loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But then she thought

"C'mon, Lily. Get a grip girl. Sirius would never fall in love with a girl like you.

Does he even know you exist? Because I'm not so sure he does."

Oh, how very wrong she was...

Sirius was walking on the 7th floor, thinking deep. He thought about her. The girl of

his dreams. But he knew Lily would never fall in love with him. She already hated

him, so how could he make her love him? He was in the middle of thinking that when

he bumped into someone. He looked down and he saw...

A/N: ooh cliffie. Who do you think it is?? R&R. I am not updating until I get my

first review... And I know this is kinda short, but I prrrroommiiiiisee the other

chappies will be much longerwink wink COOKIES TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWS!!!!!


	2. Bitches and Spiders

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 2-Bitches and Spiders**_

_He was in the middle of thinking that when he bumped into someone. He looked down _

_and he saw..._

He looked down and he saw Trinity McClan, a girl from his fan club. She blushed and

picked up her books that had fallen. Her eyes bulged when she saw whom she had bumped into. Recovering quickly, she shook her head and said " Sorry, I zoned out for a moment."

"No, no, it was my fault. " Sirius said.

"So, how about you make it up to me then??" she asked, trailing her finger down his chest and batting her eyelashes flirtingly. Just then, the very girl who had been the object of Sirius's mind for so long, came around the corner. When she saw Sirius and Trinity her eyes welled up in tears. Lily turned on her heel and ran, like the devil himself was chasing her. It took Sirius a while to realize what had just happened. But when he did, he called "Lily, wait!" She didn't stop. He pushed away Trinity's hands and ran after Lily, leaving Trinity looking both flabbergasted and heartbroken. But Sirius didn't care. When he reached Lily, he grabbed her hand and turned her around. Tears were falling down her face, leaving wet trails behind. She wiped them away with her sleeve, not wanting him to see them. "Why does he have this effect on me?" she thought.

"_Because you love him..."_ an evil little voice said inside her head.

"_So, now's your chance. Tell him."_

"Sirius?"

"Lily."

"I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath and said rapidly "SiriusBlackIloveyoualwayshaveandalwayswill."

"Come again?"

This time she said it more slowly.

"Sirius Black I love you, always have and always will."

He could not believe his ears. She loved him too!!

But she had already mistaken his shocked state for something else. Her eyes welled up with tears once again and she ran away from him. She ran, ran, ran, away from him, away from here.

"Argh. I shouldn't have told him. Stupid evil voice." She said out loud.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Lily whipped around to see who had spoken. It was her arch enemy, Vanessa MacMane, sitting on a windowsill. Not your favorite person to meet if you are sad. Especially if you are Lily Evans. James Potter came around the corner, the reason why Vanessa hated Lily. Immediately, Vanessa walked up to him and started flirting with him. He just pushed her away and walked up to Lily.

"Lily, are you okay?" he asked, his concern obvious in his voice.

"Leave me alone, Potter." Lily replied, her face hidden in her hands.

"Why won't you let me help you Evans? Why won't you?" he growled, getting annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious? She doesn't know how to appreciate you. She isn't worthy of your love. But I am." Vanessa hissed, snaking her arms around his waist. It was remarkable how this Gryffindor could resemble a snake sometimes.

"Shut the fuck up, Vanessa. Egoistical bitch." he said. "What's wrong, Lils?"

"Potter, what part of " Leave me alone" do you not understand? And don't call me Lils!!" Lily shouted. Then she got on her feet and ran as fast as she could, leaving James and Vanessa behind.

In the meanwhile Sirius was looking for Lily. He had searched all the corridors on the seventh floor, except one. When he came into that corridor, all he saw was red hair moving fast, his best mate and the Gryffindor bitch. His anger swelled up, knowing James and Vanessa had upset her. He decided against yelling at them, and instead he went up to the kitchens to get something to drink.

"Hello, Master Sirius. What can we offer you today?" a little house-elf called Mickey said.

"Some firewhisky, please."

"Will do, sir."

The little elf came back with a bottle of firewhisky and handed it to Sirius.

"Are you sure you should be drinking, Master Sirius?"

Sirius didn't respond to the elf, but went out in the hall and opened his bottle.

**30 minutes later**

"Itsy _hic_ bitsy spider _hic_ climbed up _hic_ the water spout _hic. _Down _hic_ came the rain and _hic_ washed the spider _hic _out. Out came the sun _hic_ and dried _hic _up all the _hic_ rain, and the itsy_ hic _bitsy spider climbed _hic _up the spout again."

Guess who… Yup, it's Sirius. And he's drunk…

"Sirius Black, what do you think you're doing?"

"Professor M, how ya doing?" Sirius slurred, so it sounded more like "Proffssrr M, how ye dooeng?"

"Mr. Black, are you drunk?" Professor McGonagall said sternly. Imagine a veeery thin line and you got how her lips looked like.

"Nonsense, Minnie. How can you possibly think that I'm drunk?" he slurred and waved the bottle.

"Go to your dorm, and stay there. And 10 points from Gryffindor. And you got a detention."

"Oky donkey. I mean oky doky."

"And don't call me Minnie."


End file.
